My father
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Luke wants a father above all things. After all, a father is all he has.


My father

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

He is my father. My father. The one being I have longed for more than any other. All my life I have wanted to know him, to be with him, to stand at his side and make him proud of me. This was when I thought my father to be dead. But now that I know the truth, now that I know that my father is still alive, it only increases my longing. He is the darkest being in this universe. Not even Palpantine's darkness would be able to stop my father's darkness, were it ever to be fully released.

I know what he is. I know what he has done. And still I long for him. I want my father

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

We rescued Han. I've never seen Leia look so happy. We were finally flying safely away from the exploding barge. She focused on Han. She saw nothing other than him. Han could still only see faint shapes, but his eyes were locked on hers. I am happy that they found each other. They deserve happiness, but while they are together, I am alone. Just as I have always been.

Even or especially on Tatooine, I had no real friends. Biggs let me follow him around. Because of this, his friends tolerated me. But it was only that and no more. When Biggs left, they made sure I understood that I was no longer welcome to hang around with them.

The Obi-Wan came and took me to the stars. Between the stars I felt at peace. There was no one to hurt me here. But I fell for the same trap as I had before. A pirate and a princess became my friends. Only in the end to find each other much more interesting than a stupid, weak farm boy from a backwater planet.

After they discovered each other, they still sometimes thought of me, and tried to spend time with me. But with Leia being on the Alliance's ruling council, they have little time together as it is. Busy lives and no time to spare.

I went to Dagobah. My master died. Another being that has left me alone. They either die or decide that they have better things to do than me. On the planet Obi-Wan spoke to me. He knew how I felt, for he felt it to. He told me about his master, a man called Qui-Gon Jinn. A man who he had followed faithfully for more than a decade. A man he had grown to love. And as Qui-Gon lay dying, his only thoughts were of a boy that they had met only days before. He could not spare a word for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan loved his master. He had done so since the moment he first laid eyes on the magnificent man. But at that moment the feeling of betrayal had been so strong. He still could not forgive his master for what he had done. Qui-Gon's betrayal had driven a wedge between the two men. A wedge that even now, in death seemed irreparable.

Knowing that Obi-Wan knew what he felt lifted a part of the burden of Luke's shoulders. In his agony he was not alone. And Obi-Wan assured him, that for as long as it was possible he would return to Luke as often as he could.

Obi-Wan was my only friend and my truest friend.

All my life I have been alone, and my father's offer to stand at his side has never sounded as attractive before as it did then.

After seeing Yoda, I returned to the Alliance. It should have been home. But in a few short months, the Alliance had stopped being a home. The only time I felt at home was when I talked to Obi-Wan. He kept true to his word and visited me every night.

As I walked through the corridors I could feel people staring at me. Staring and whispering. "………..Jedi…..dark……….no one can survive a fight with the dark lord……..traitor….".

They did not trust me. The Jedi were enemies of the Empire, but the propaganda was to deeply engrained in the psyche of most of the Rebels. I was a Jedi and therefore I was not to be trusted.

I left not long after I returned citing Jedi business. No one asked any questions, no one cared. Han and Leia came to see me off, but as it was the first time that I had seen them in the entire time that I had been here, it failed to impress me.

I went to a planet so small that it did not even have a name. Waiting there for me were Obi-Wan and my father. My father had called to me, and I answered.

He taught me greatness and true mastery of the force. Obi-Wan taught me wisdom. As Obi-Wan had once told, in the days of old all apprentices had to pass the trials to become a Jedi. Father and Obi-Wan had taken them in one way or another. Now I was to undertake them. My task was to bring Obi-Wan back from the dead, and I succeded.

Now the three of us stand together. Three lonely people who no one cared for or loved. We are the undoing of the galaxy. Palpantine stood no chance. It was all too easy to kill him. His death made my father Emperor with Obi-Wan and myself as his Princes.

After Palpantine, the Alliance was next. A few well placed spies led to a grand battle, and their ultimate defeat. The Rebels that were still alive were taken aboard the second Death Star. It is a vile machine, but is serves it purposes well.

We watched as the survivors were led past us to be processed. The betrayal was keen in their eyes when they looked at me. Now they felt what I had felt, so often in my short life. When Leia saw me she cried out and tried to run towards me. Stormtroopers stopped her before she could even come near me. As they led her away she kept on screaming 'Luke' and 'How could you'. Han didn't say anything, just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I tried to feel something for them, but I couldn't. My whole world is my father and I will let no one hurt him.

Thus we three stand on top of the universe, Emperor Vader, Prince Vader and Prince Requiem. And we are no longer alone.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The End

Please be kind and review!


End file.
